Becky Jackson
Becky Faye Jackson ist, neben Santana Lopez, einer der zwei Co-Captains bei den Cheerios und eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie wird von Lauren Potter dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Eins Sie hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Furcht und Tadel, als sie mit ihrer Freundin Brittany in der Cafeteria redet. Sie sieht den Glee-Club beim Kuchenverkauf und bewundert Santana, die sie aber wegen ihrer Behinderung verspottet. Anschließend kauft ihr Brittany einen Cupcake. Sie nimmt an den Auditions der Cheerios teil, dabei verfängt sie sich ein paar Mal in dem Seil, wird aber von Sue Sylvester zu Wills Erstaunen in die Cheerios aufgenommen. Später sieht man sie mit Sue üben. Will ist schockiert von der Härte die Sue Becky gegenüber zeigt. Als er sie damit konfrontiert, meint Sue, sie behandle sie wie alle anderen Cheerios und dass Becky sehr glücklich darüber wäre. In The Power of Madonna, erzählt Sue ihren Cheerios, zu denen auch Becky zählt, von der Power von Madonna und dass sie einen jüngeren Mann ausgehen sollen. Sie sagt auch, dass von nun an niemand mehr einen Nachnamen hat, da es Madonna auch nicht hat. Ab jetzt heißt Becky Jackson nur noch Becky. Becky ist erfreut und klatscht dazu. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg ist sie in einer Rückblende zu sehen, als sich Sue einen "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse" Shake macht, dieser soll Becky beim Abnehmen helfen. Doch sie ist schon allein von den Inhaltsstoffe angewidert. Später kann man noch sehen, wie Sue sie auf die Waage stellt und sagt, dass sie zwei Kilo abgenommen hat. Sie sei nun wieder wie ein jeder normale Teenager in Amerika von der Eitelkeit besessen. In Viel Theater! wird Becky von Burt erwähnt. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist sie dabei, als Finn zum Vortanzen der Cheerios erscheint. Sie ist überrascht diesen zu sehen und meint, dass seine Performance peinlich gewesen ist. In Britney/Brittany 'erfährt sie, dass der Glee Club einen Song von Britney Spears singen will und informiert Sue darüber. Sue ist gleich auf Alarmbereitschaft und versucht dies zu verhindern. thumb|Becky & Will schauen zusammen Sue's Corner anIn 'The Rocky Horror Glee Show verkleidet sie sich zu Halloween wie Sue, da es Halloween ist und versucht sie von allen etwas Süßes zu bekommen und da geht sie auch zu Will und er erzählt ihr, dass er es vergessen hat, da er so viel zutun habe. Jedoch verlangt sie eine Tafel Schokolade. Da Will und die Glee Kids grad Rocky Hooror Show nachmachen arbeitet er daran und da sagt sie das Rocky Horror bescheuert sei. Will schaut sie nur geschockt und fragt nach wer dies den gesagt habe. Sie bittet ihn mit zu kommen und da zeigt sie ihm das Band von Sue, bei ihrer Show "Sues Corner", wo sie dies sagt. Als dieses Band zu Ende war, sagt sie, dass sie immer noch die Süßigkeiten haben möchte. In Ungeküsst, kommt sie nach dem Auftritt Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer von den Glee Mädels mit einer Notiz von Sue, worin steht, dass er sofort in die Aula kommen soll. In Ersatzspieler macht Sue Becky zu ihrer persönlichen Sekretärin, nachdem sie Direktorin geworden ist. Sie hat ein Headset an und wird immer wieder mit Klemmbrett gesehen. Becky behauptet, dass alle einen Termin brauchen, um mit Sue zu sprechen, als Becky Mercedes ohne einen Termin durchlässt, wird sie später von Sue ausgeschimpft. Becky unterstützt Sues Idee Junkfood loszuwerden und ist über die Schüler verärgert, als diese gegen Sue rebellieren. In Amor muss verrückt sein ist sie immer noch die persönliche Sekretärin von Sue und erscheint nur kurz um die Briefe abzuholen und sie auch auszuliefern. Jedoch wollte sie ins Büro von Sue gehen doch dann erscheint die Mutter von Sue, Doris Sylvester. thumb|left|Becky im KostümIn Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat hilft sie Sue, den Kübel von Shannon Beiste, mit den Namen von den Lehrern, auszutauschen, damit nur Sue Geschenke bekommt. Später ist sie als der Weihnachtshund, Max, verkleidet. Da hilft sie Sue beim Raub von allen Glee Club Geschenken. In''' Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle' verteilt sie an alle Cheerios Mitglieder Hähnchenskietzel, da sich ihre physische Erscheinung der Leistung verbessert hat. Sie ist auch zusehen, als Sue plant die Kanone A950 zu verwenden um die Leistungen ihrer Cheerios zu verbessern, denn schließlich möchte Sue die Nationals gewinnen. Später tauft sie die Kanone mit einer Flasche Whisky. In 'Liebeslied zum Leid' sagt sie zu Finn, dass sie ihn liebt (so wie viele andere Mädchen an der Schule) und schenkt ihm, ein kleines, Süßigkeiten Herz. Da steht drauf "du bist meins". Später ist sie am Kusstand von Finn zu sehen und da bekommt sie für einen Dollar einen Kuss auf die Wange aber sie ist damit glücklich. In 'Das Comeback der Teufelin zeigt sie Emma eine Notiz von Sue, darauf sind ihre Selbstmord absichten drauf. In '''Dicht ist Pflicht hat sie nur einen kurzen Auftritt, und zwar spielt sie am Xylofon, bei der Dursage von Sue über Will's angeblichem Alkoholismus. thumb|Becky & der Heckling ClubIn Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist sie ein Teil vom "Heckling Club" (dt. Zwischenrufer Club), zusammen mit Azimio und Jacob. Beim Auftritt von Tina ruft sie die ganz Zeit "buuuh". Quinn verteilt naher Toffees damit sie ruhig werden. Beim Auftritt von Mike herrscht Stille und in der Pause versucht Holly mit ein paar aufmuntert Worte die 3 dazu zu bringen aufzuhören, was auch funktioniert - alle drei gehen. In Das jüngste Gerücht verteilt sie die Schulzeitung "The Muckraker" und beleidigt Quinn, als diese sie darum bietet, sie als Abschlussballkönigin zu wählen. In Rivalen der Krone tanzt sie mit einem Jungen, der auch das Down-Syndrom hat, aber die Identität des Jungen ist nicht bekannt. thumb|left|Sue umarmt Becky In Totenfeier 'ist sie mit ihrer Mutter bei Will und versucht einen Platz beim Glee Club zu bekommen, da sie aus den Cheerio geflogen, weil sie Sue an Jean erinnert. Will erklärt ihr, dass dies nicht möglich sei, denn sie fahren in einer Woche nach New York, aber sie könne es nächstes Jahr versuchen. Später bringt sie ihr Megafone und die Pompons zurück. Doch da sagt Sue, dass es ihr leidtut und sie könne alles wieder zurückkommen und dafür wird sie dann der neue Kapitän der Cheerios. Als sie gehen wollte, um es ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, hält Sue sie auf und möchte das Becky sie umarmt was sie daraufhin macht. 'Staffel Drei In The Purple Piano Project wird Becky zusammen mit Santana zum Co-Captain der Cheerios ernannt aber die beiden schreien sich an und sagen, dass dies niemals gut gehen wird. Später beim Vortanzen für die neuen Mitglieder der Cheerios kommt Will und überschüttet Sue mit Glitter. Becky findet sie amüsant. In I Am Unicorn hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Sie ist dabei, als Sue ihren Film für ihre Kampagne mit Quinn dreht und es zwischen Will und Quinn zur Diskussion kommt. In Mash Off hat sie einen kurzen Auftritt. Da überbringt sie Santana die Nachricht von Sue das sie in ihrem Büro erscheinen solle. thumb|Becky fragt Artie nach einem Date.In Yes/No schaut sie die Jungs auf dem Schulflur an und bleibt bei Artie hängen. Sie fragt ihn schließlich um ein Treffen im Breadstix. Artie sagt ihr zu. Nach dem Treffen fragt Becky Artie, ob er Freitagabend zu ihr nach Hause kommen möchte. Als Becky ihm eine eindeutige MMS schickt, merkt das Artie, dass Becky etwas von ihm will und sagt ihr, das er gerne mit ihr Zeit verbringt, aber das sie nie mehr als Freunde sein werden. Becky geht daraufhin traurig weg und lässt sich von Sue trösten. Persönlichkeit Becky ist fröhlich und freundlich. Sie ist ehrgeizig und schafft es tatsächlich bei den Cheerios aufgenommen zu werden. Sie ist glücklich von Sue wie jede andere Cheerleaderin behandelt zu werden. Seit ihrer Aufnahme bei den Cheerios ist sie an Sues Seite zu sehen. Becky fühlt sich, wenn sie nirgendwo dazugehört, nutzlos. Beziehungen [[Finn Hudson|'Finn Hudson']] thumb|Finn küsst BeckyBecky ist in Finn verliebt was nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, dennoch sind sie Freunde. In Liebeslied zum Leid wird zum ersten Mal deutlich, dass sie in Finn verliebt ist, sie gibt ihm ein Herz und fragt ihn, ob er ihr "Valentine" (dt: Valentinsschatz) sein möchte. Später kommt Becky zu Finns Kussstand mit einem ganzen Geldfecher und sagt, dass sie mit Zunge geküsst werden will. Finn gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, worüber sie sich dennoch freut. In Rivalen der Krone tanzt sie jedoch mit einem Jungen der ebenfalls an dem Downsyndrom leidet. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Becky in diesen Jungen verliebt ist oder er nur ein guter Freund ist. 'Artie Abrams' thumb|left|Artie & Becky im [[Breadstix.]]Becky ist in Artie verliebt und fragt ihn in der Folge Yes/No nach einem Date. Später schaut sie ihm bei der Performance zu Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash zu und fragt noch mal nach, ob ihr Date klar geht. Die beiden gehen zusammen auf ein Date bei Breadstix und unterhalten sich gut. Jedoch versucht Artie ihr klar zu machen, dass er nichts mit ihr anfangen möchte und noch gute Freunde bleiben sollten. Nach einem Gespräch mit Sue, erteilt Artie Becky eine Abfuhr, sie denkt es würde an ihrem Down Syndrom liegen. Trivia *Ihr zweiter Vorname "Faye" wird in der Folge Yes/No bekannt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Cheerios Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder